castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
|} Quests are tasks that you can do to earn experience, gold, and . There are three buttons on the Quests page: Quest, Demi Quests, and Atlantis. Every quest requires a certain amount of energy and most require an additional soldier and/or gear quota. Next to each quest you will see a picture of a hero (with the exception of the first three quests in Land of Fire). In order to gain influence when performing a quest, you simply need to own the associated hero. Before September 2014 you also had to equip the hero, but now you can equip any hero instead. Whenever you successfully complete a quest, you will gain influence for that quest. Once your influence for a quest reaches 100% you will gain one skill point. Once you have 100% influence in a certain number of quests in a quest area (the number depends on the quest area), you will unlock access to a special mission. Once you complete an area's special mission, you will unlock that area's sub-quests. Main Quests Each quest area has at least five main quests and a final special mission. There are currently twenty-two main quest areas to explore: * Land of Fire * Land of Earth * Land of Mist * Land of Water * Demon Realm * Undead Realm * Underworld * Heaven * Ivory City * Earth II * Water II * Mist II * Mist III * Fire II * Pangaea * Perdition * Land of Fire (III) * Land of Earth (III) * Land of Mist (IV) * Land of Water (III) * Undead II * Outer Realms (New Master Quest List is under construction) Sub-Quests When you have completed an area's special mission, each quest will have two or three sub-quests under them (two from Land of Fire to Mist II, three from Mist III on). Sub-quests can be completed using any general. Like main quests, when your influence for a sub-quest reaches 100% you will gain one skill point. Whenever a main quest and all of its sub-quests are completed to 100% influence, the influence bars will return to 0% and will increment 1 level. This process will repeat until it maxes out at level 4. During each level of influence the progress bar for the main quest will have a different color: *Level 1: Green *Level 2: Bronze *Level 3: Silver *Level 4: Gold Remember that every time you complete a quest or sub-quest to 100% influence you gain one skill point. Therefore, there are 12-16 skill points available for every main quest and it's sub-quests. Likewise, at least 60 skill points available for each quest territory. Epic Quests Epic Quests are side-quests found in the first four realms in the quest area. Your goal is to populate the zones by rescuing allies or capturing enemies. You can obtain various rewards, such as skill points, soldiers, equipment, magic, land, and even a new general. Excavation Quests These quests are a special type of quests that has a timer and give no skill points for completing an influence. Instead, it offers items that can be used in alchemy. Players are allowed to collect loot, similar to Monsters, if they have completed at least 1 influence level. The higher the influence level, the greater the chance to obtain more and/or rarer items. The energy required to complete an influence level also increases as the level rises. After collection, the progress and timer resets and the players are allowed to retake the quests again. If the timer has elapsed, they will not be allowed to progress and only collect loot from it, assuming they have completed at least 1 influence level. Excavation quests are currently available in the following locations: *Rune Mine (to excavate Essence) in: **Land of Mist - defense essence **Land of Water - health essence **Underworld - defense essence **Mist II - health essence * Cave of Wonder in Demon Realm * Entrance in Atlantis II * Town in Atlantis II * Fortress in Atlantis II * Path in Atlantis II * Underwater in Atlantis II * Nether Vortex in Perdition Demi-Quests Demi-quests are like quests except instead of separated into various quest areas, they are categorized under each of the five Demi-Powers. Each Demi-Power has their own quest line with seven quests. * Ambrosia * Malekus * Corvintheus * Aurora * Azeron The first four quests in each quest line offer a small reward that may be either units, magic, or an energy potion. Demi-quests are locked until a certain number of demi points are attained for each Demi Power. Additional demi points may be attained by gaining a blessing, battling, or fighting monsters. Atlantis Atlantis Quests are quests that take place underwater. * Atlantis * Atlantis II * Atlantis III Achievements Achievements can also be earned for completing 5, 25, and 50 quests and/or sub-quests to level 4 influence. Tips Complete quests and sub-quests that require a small amount of energy (the first demi-quest of each demi-power is useful for this, once you ended the land of fire) to get extra skill points. If you need to purchase soldiers for a quest, equip a general that reduces the cost like Penelope or Garlan. Make sure to buy those soldiers in town. If you are about to level up, get as close to the next level without actually leveling and then do a quest that rewards a large amount of experience. The experience you earn will carry over into your next level. See also * Chance Drop Items * Consumable Quest Items * Power Questing Category:Quests Category:Castle Age